


The Dark Lord Rises

by bukalay



Series: Diverting Prophecies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Gen, Torture, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: After the prophecy was thwarted, Harry found himself captured and sent to the graveyard where he and Cedric ended up during the Triwizard Tournament
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Dursley Family & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Diverting Prophecies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962175
Kudos: 6





	The Dark Lord Rises

As much as Harry despised it, Dumbledore still had him return to the Dursleys at 4 Privet Drive, for some unknown reason. The only reason Sirius Black didn't get custody of him was for the trial he should've had back when he was first arrested.

Apparently, Madame Bones insisted on the trial.

All three of the Dursleys were at the table as Harry preparing their dinner. Not much has changed. He was still treated poorly by his relatives.

"Boy, place a plate of your own on the table," Vernon ordered. "Somehow my client knows I have nephew staying and he could arrive at any time."

Harry rolled his eyes at the supposed act of kindness that his uncle and aunt were projecting to the public, still, he couldn't argue with them. He supposes he still owes them a debt of gratitude, which he doubts he could repay.

Not even suffering the Cruciatus curse before them could ever change them to be at least sympathetic towards him.

Harry placed the plates on the table as Petunia was doing last-minute touches to groom her son's hair.

Not before long, all four inhabitants of the house started eating their dinner silently. Dudley was complaining on why Harry was eating with them.

Vernon and Petunia agreed with their son's sentiments, but could not do anything about it as Vernon's client somehow knew of Harry staying with them. It wouldn't be good if a scandal would erupt just because Harry wasn't eating at the table with them.

Soon after, the four of them heard a knock on the door.

"Harry, would you be a dear and open the door for us?" Vernon stated in a sweet tone.

Harry rolled his eyes at his uncle's poor attempt at being sweet with him. He nonetheless obliged and opened the door.

"Minister Fudge?"

Harry was surprised to see the Minister of Magic at his uncle's home. Most people in the Wizarding world refuse to interact with muggles if the remote areas where the magical families are living were any indication. He has not cast any magic since his arrival at the Dursleys to be visited.

"Mr. Cornelius!" Vernon greeted. "Please join us."

"No need." Fudge droned out.

The new arrival retrieved his wand from inside his coat and pointed it at Harry. A piece of rope was conjured and latched onto Harry's left wrist and tied it on the stairs' railing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vernon growled.

The minister ignored Vernon's outburst and shot out pieces of ropes from his wand and bound the Dursleys to the chairs they were sitting in and Harry's other hand to the railings.

"Minister! What is the meaning of this?!" Harry tried to question.

"The Dark Lord will rise once more!" Minister Fudge declared, ignoring Harry's inquiry.

" _Crucio!"_

Harry started screaming as soon as the spell took effect on him. He was screaming as he felt excruciating pain rock his restrained body.

Harry struggled and struggled against his restraints in an attempt to escape the pain and escape altogether.

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar... he wanted it to end... to black out... to die.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Petunia yelled, unable to take Harry's screams any longer.

"Right, you were living with your muggle relatives." Fudge walked towards Dudley.

Harry heaved as he got a break from the torture he was experiencing. His heart sank once he saw the minister walk towards his cousin.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"Shut it!" Fudge growled and threw a plate on Harry's head, breaking it.

The Minister walked towards Dudley, a sinister smile on his face as his wand was pointed at the young Dursley. He can see the panicked looks the muggle parents had as he continued to approach the young boy and he was relishing the effect he had on the muggles.

"Minister Fudge! Please!" Harry begged. "Kill me if you want, just leave them out of this!"

Vernon and Petunia stared at Harry. They didn't think that the boy they so heavily abused would readily give up his life for them.

"On the contrary Potter, muggles were the problems, to begin with." Fudge smiled.

" _Crucio!"_

Dudley's screams of pain echoed in the house.

The young Dursley was sheltered to the point that he was a bully to a lot of kids, including Harry. He was used to inflicting pain. He didn't know how to process receiving pain in return.

"Please! Stop!" Petunia begged. "Spare my son!"

Fudge ignored the mother's pleas.

"Fudge!" Harry yelled.

"You'll get your turn Potter!" Fudge sneered.

The Minister stopped casting the Cruciatus curse on Dudley, who fell unconscious and walked towards the boy's mother.

"Let us go, you buffoon!" Vernon growled as he continued to struggle. "The police will hear about this!"

"Do muggles know how to shut up?!" Fudge growled in response and pointed his wand at the Dursley Patriarch.

" _Crucio!"_

Vernon was in excruciating pain, he was feeling the pain Harry and Dudley experienced a little while ago. He screamed, screamed, screamed, and screamed loudly that his voice took on a higher pitch. It was excruciating, it wasn't like anything he ever experienced.

"Stop it!'" Harry screamed. "You want me, you can have me!"

Fudge continued to ignore Potter as Vernon was still under the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

Petunia was now sobbing, helpless at what was happening to her family. It wouldn't have been an issue if she had the same abilities as her sister, but she doesn't and she's helpless to help her husband, son, and nephew.

Did Harry ever experience this kind of torture at school?

Did Lily?

"The Dark Lord is impatient." Fudge sighed as he put down his wand.

Vernon went unconscious as soon as the pain ceased.

"I'm impressed Potter, you managed to endure the Cruciatus curse, despite being under its full effects for the first time." Fudge praised. "The Dark Lord awaits."

Fudge approached Harry's bound form and held the boy's head and disapparated out of the house.

Petunia was full-on sobbing with what she has experienced, her husband and son unconscious, her nephew kidnapped.

The Dursley Matriarch struggled to free herself from the ropes that bound her to her chair, but she eventually did, rope burns on her skin notwithstanding.

She immediately went up to Harry's room and she found that all of his things were still there, even the owl that she and her husband were grumbling about.

She got a piece of paper and pen and immediately wrote some words on the paper before rolling it and tying it on the owl's talons.

"Dumbledore, quick." Petunia let the owl fly out the window before she collapsed, sobbing.

* * *

"You called for me Albus?" Professor Mcgonagall asked as she entered the Headmaster's room.

Moments later, Snape arrived, equally curious of the summons he received.

"Harry's Owl is here," Dumbledore pointed at the Snow owl. "Bearing a letter, from Harry's aunt."

"Petunia," Snape murmured.

"What did it say? I thought she hated our kind?" Professor Mcgonagall questioned.

"Just two words, help us."

"Albus, what could this mean?"

"I don't know Minerva, you and I are going to find out." The Headmaster shook his head. "Snape, keep things in order in our steads."

"Of course."

* * *

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall arrived at the Dursley's via Floo.

This perplexed Mcgonagall to no end, why was a muggle household connected to the Floo Network. It did not make sense at all.

"How can this be?!" Mcgonagall asked as soon as she appeared at the Dursley's.

"Molly mentioned once that her husband used the Floo to pick Harry up to see the Quidditch World Cup." Dumbledore looked around the house.

With a quick scan of the house, both Hogwarts professors found the unconscious and bound bodies of Vernon and Dudley Dursley. They immediately waved their wands at the unconscious men and lied them down on the couch.

Not a moment later, Petunia, eyes as red as it can be, stumbled down the stairs.

"Petunia, what happened?"

"S-someone c-came in." Petunia sobbed. "We thought it was one of Vernon's clients and then everything went south."

Petunia narrated how the events in her house, from Harry's capture to Vernon's torture to Fudge and Harry disappearing.

Mcgonagall, as much as she resented the Dursley matriarch for the treatment of her student, levitated a glass of water from the dining table and handed it to the sobbing mother.

"Who was it, Petunia? Where's Harry?"

"H-harry identified the man as Fudge," Petunia answered. "He keeps using the word Crucio then everyone's yelling."

Mcgonagall's eyes widened as she dropped the glass she was holding.

"A-an unforgivable? Albus, you said the boy would be safe here?!"

"The wards are still active Minerva," Dumbledore informed. "Fudge isn't a Death Eater hence he was able to pass through the wards."

"The Imperius Curse?!"

"Where are they, Petunia?"

"T-they disappeared right after stopping whatever he was doing to my husband."

"Can you remember anything else, anything at all?" Dumbledore asked calmly, dreading what was happening.

"When he was here, he also said something about some Dark Lord will rise."

As soon as she answered the Headmaster's question, Petunia fainted. It was a wonder how she remained conscious despite everything that has happened.

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked at each other and sprang into action. They called for the assistance of St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Headmaster." Snape greeted Dumbledore. "We have lots of problems." He handed the Headmaster a Daily Prophet magazine.

* * *

**Barty Crouch Jr. and Peter Pettigrew Escapes Custody**

**By: R. Almeidus**

Earlier this day, Madam Amelia Bones has announced the escape of the people responsible for tampering with the Triwizard Tournament and the subsequent kidnapping of Hogwarts's Champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.

It is still unknown when and how the suspects managed to escape, their cells in the Ministry weren't tampered with. (more on page 6)

* * *

"Fudge has attacked the Dursleys and kidnapped Harry Potter," Dumbledore informed the Potions Master. "Apparently used the Cruciatus curse on them."

"Potter was there, surely he could have defended himself and his muggle relatives." Professor Snape scoffed.

"They were in the middle of dinner, Harry probably left his wand in his room, as he ate dinner with his relatives," Dumbledore speculated. "You know how hateful of our kind Lily's sister can be."

"Albus, do you have any idea where Fudge could have taken Potter?" Mcgonagall asked her superior, worried for her student.

"I'm afraid not Minerva." Dumbledore sighed. "It's one bad news after another."

"Surely Fudge's attack on the Dursleys is connected with Crouch's and Pettigrew's escape from the Ministry." Snape offered.

"Severus is right." Mcgonagall nodded. "We can check the graveyard where we rescued Potter and Diggory."

* * *

Mcgonagall and Dumbledore apparated at the graveyard where the Hogwarts's Triwizard champions were taken to as soon as they touched the Triwizard cup.

What greeted the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress was a duel between Voldemort and Potter. Red and Green beams of light met in midair as golden beams of light arched from the convergence point all around them, creating a dome of golden light encircling both wizards.

The pair of Hogwarts's Professors saw white figures resembling people rushing towards Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters, obscuring their vision of Harry.

"Harry over here!"

Harry found the source of the voice so immediately rushed towards his Professors who immediately disapparated away from the Graveyard leaving behind the newly resurrected Voldemort, his death eaters, and the corpse of Cornelius Fudge.

The former two attempted to chase after Harry Potter but never did quite catch up.

"Nooooooo!" Voldemort wailed.

* * *

Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Potter apparated right outside the Burrow.

"Bloody Hell Harry!"

Ron and Hermoine immediately relieved the Headmaster of Harry and helped the Potter inside the burrow and laid him on the couch.

Molly was already by the couch ready to administer some calming droughts on the boy.

"Harry, tell me exactly what happened."

'He's back Professor!" Harry wailed. "Voldemort's back!"

Everyone in the house, sans Mcgonagall and Dumbledore gasped at the revelation. They knew how close Voldemort came to returning back during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, thwarted by Trelawney's prophecy and the teachers' will to save the students.

"Th-they killed Minister Fudge right after bringing me to them." Harry sobbed.

"It's alright Harry, it's alright." Dumbledore comforted. "You got away from there."

Harry continued sobbing until he fell unconscious on the sofa.

The Weasley's looked at each other, unable to form any words at what just happened.

"Molly, contact Sirius and Lupin, they need to know what happened to their godson, Minerva, have some Mediwitches from St. Mungos here in the burrow, Harry needs looking after, after experiencing the effects of the Cruciatus curse more than once," Dumbledore ordered.

"It's alright Harry, you're safe."


End file.
